Zilla
|-|Movie= |-|Rulers of Earth= Summary Zilla (ジラ Jira) is a giant mutant iguana kaiju who first appeared in the 2004 Toho Godzilla film, Godzilla: Final Wars. One of the Xiliens' many mind-controlled monster pawns, Zilla was unleashed in Sydney, Australia before he was teleported away as the Xiliens tried to pose as humanity's saviors. When their plan was exposed by the Earth Defense Force and Godzilla was freed from Antarctica, Zilla was deployed to battle him in Sydney. Zilla was quickly defeated by Godzilla, who swatted him aside with his tail and killed him with a blast of his atomic breath. Zilla is based on TriStar's controversial depiction of Godzilla from the 1998 American film and was included in Godzilla: Final Wars after TriStar's rights to the character expired and reverted to Toho. Zilla's only film appearance to date came in Godzilla: Final Wars, but he has also been featured in the mobile game Godzilla: Kaiju Collection and two licensed Godzilla comic series published by IDW Publishing. Zilla also exists within the timeline of the GODZILLA anime trilogy of films, with an entire chapter dedicated to the creature in the novel GODZILLA: Monster Apocalypse. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly Low 6-B | At least 6-B Name: Zilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: Asexual Age: Unknown Classification: Mutated marine iguana Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Enhanced Senses, Asexual Reproduction, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Skilled in stealth, Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Tail) Attack Potency: Possibly Small Country level (Should scale to other kaiju in Final Wars, although he did not battle any other kaiju before getting stomped by Godzilla) | At least Country level (Injured Godzilla, who survived a barrage of nuclear missiles that buried him under the sea; killed the Godzilla-Trilopod hybrid and the Titanosaurus-Trilopod hybrid, which were at least as strong as the Megaguirus-Trilopod hybrid that incapacitated Godzilla earlier in the comic) Speed: Subsonic with Sub-Relativistic reaction and combat speed (Could dodge Godzilla's atomic breath) | Subsonic travel speed with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Dodged Godzilla's atomic breath just before it hit him) Lifting Strength: Class M due to sheer size | Class M (strong enough to push Godzilla back) Striking Strength: Possibly Small Country Class | At least Country Class Durability: At most Small Country level (Could survive Godzilla's tail whip, although he was easily killed by the atomic breath that followed) | At least Country Class (Withstood a good amount of hits from Godzilla and left without major harm; this Godzilla can hurt Trilopod hybrids of himself) Stamina: High | Extremely High Range: Tens of meters by sheer size Standard Equipment: Teeth, tail Intelligence: Animalistic | Below Average Weaknesses: Unknown | None Notable *Respect Thread Key: Godzilla: Final Wars | Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Notes: Not to be confused with Godzilla The Second and Godzilla (TriStar) who are considered Godzilla incarnations as they still retain the Godzilla copyright and trademark in any Official Toho Media since 2003 including books, comics, and videogames. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Comicbook Characters